¿Otra oportunidad?
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: Todos conocemos una cara de la moneda, de los Distritos ante la tiranía de Snow y en la guerra, pero ¿Que sucede con los habitantes del capitolio? ¿Como sobrellevan el nuevo cambio? ¿Que les paso en la guerra?. Regalo para Cassian RenMei. Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El Diente de león


**Disclamer: Nada de lo que sea reconocible es de mi propiedad, este ficha sido hecho para el** _ **intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león**_

 **Dedicado para** Cassian RenMei. **Amiga secreta espero que te guste tu regalo y sea como lo hayas pedido n.n**

 **¿Otra oportunidad?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bufo por quinta vez del día mientras manejo hacia la primera entrevista que me hace hacer Plutarch, miro de reojo a Pollux quien está concentrado en arreglar su cámara y todo el equipo que necesitamos para esto. Aun no entiendo muy bien para que quiera hacer todo esto

 _Miro de nuevo a Plutarch alzando la ceja_

 _-Haber si entendí ¿Quieres que entreviste a personas del Capitolio, preguntándoles si le agrada el nuevo cambio?_

 _-No precisamente si les agrada –dice tranquilamente mientras juntaba algunos papeles –Si no como lo sobrellevan._

 _-¿Con que fin? –Pregunto de nuevo, no entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar -¿No planeas otra revolución verdad?_

 _Suelta una risotada, mientras yo sigo mirándolo seria_

 _-Querida Cressida No sabía que ahora eres comediante_

 _-No lo soy –digo perdiendo la paciencia –Entonces dime ¿Para qué quieres que haga algo así?_

 _-Lo hago para complacer a la audiencia querida –me sonríe –han pasado dos años desde que el Sinsajo derroto el gobierno de Snow, y ha este nuevo cambio ¿Que le han pasado a los Capitolianos? ¿Disfrutan el nuevo cambio? Esa es la pregunta de algunos Distritos, ¿Ellos tampoco les gustaba la vida que tenían?_

 _-Lo dudo –digo bruscamente –Con tanto lujo dudo que no les haya gustado su vida Capitoliana, deben detestar este nuevo cambio_

 _-¿Acaso tu no la disfrutabas? Te recuerdo que naciste aquí en el Capitolio_

 _Aprieto mis dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Si nací el capitolio, pero comparado de los demás jamás me gusto mi forma de vida, y lo deteste aún más sabiendo la verdad de Los juegos del hambre y del presidente, por algo me uní a los Rebeldes. Fue por ayudar._

 _Suspiro -¿Cuántos tengo que entrevistar?_

 _-Solo tres personas querida_

 _-De acuerdo dame las direcciones y comenzare mañana con Pollux._

 _-Talvez esto te ayude un poco –Le escucho decir antes de que cierre la puerta_

Más le vale que solo sea por lo que dice, o sea cierto. Por mi fuera seguiría siendo ignorante por lo que ellos piense del nuevo cambio, no lo veo justo. Jamás a los Distritos les preguntaron si querían que sus hijos fueran enviados a un campo de arena para matarse entre si hasta que quedara uno. Jamás les preguntaron si les gustaba ser sometidos de esa manera. Jamás les preguntaron si les gustaba sentir miedo en cada cosecha y rezar que no fueran ellos los tributos.

Ciento un suave toque en mi hombro, volteo hacia Pollux que me mira preocupado, hace un movimiento de manos

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _-_ Sí, solo quiero acabar pronto e ir a tomar un café –le sonrió mientras estaciono el carro.

Caminamos hacia la casa que está cubierta de nieve por la temporada de invierno de Diciembre, toco el timbre, poco después escuchamos pasos y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre viejo, me impresiona que parezca normal y no tenga tantas cirugías como todos los demás capitolianos

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tarde, Mi nombre es Cressida y él es mi compañero Pollux –Pollux le sonríe alzando la mano –Venimos para hacerle una entrevista para nuestro programa Capitolio TV, nuestro jefe Plutarch Heavensbee…

-Se a que vinieron –me interrumpe –Le había dicho a su jefe que no haría esa entrevista tonta para su programa estúpido, así que largo y no vuelvan aquí

Antes de que cierre la puerta lo detengo con mi pie

-Mire tampoco me agrada hacer esto pero es mi trabajo, y no me importa llegar a usar la fuerza para conseguirlo así coopere y acabaremos pronto.

El hombre frunce el ceño mirándome los ojos, poco después suspira y abre la puerta, dejándonos pasar. Nos conduce a su sala todo decorado con dibujos algo extraños, pero algo parecidos a una pintura de una obra de arte. Esto me recuerda a Peeta.

-¿Los hizo usted? – pregunto

-No mi nieta –el viejo se sienta –Bueno comiencen que no tengo todo el día

Pollux comienza grabar mientras me siento a lado de viejo y le indico que mire la cámara

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Esteban Clyde

-¿Qué le parece el nuevo cambio?

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? No siento que haya cambiado nada, solo que no haya juegos no es una gran cambio

-¿Cree que era mejor antes?

-Claro que no niña

-¿Entonces me esta diciendo que le da igual lo que pase en Pamen? ¿Qué le da igual a los Distritos? ¿Le da igual todo?

Ríe confundiéndome más de lo que estoy –Le hare yo unas preguntas ¿Le dio igual a su líder bombardear a esos niños? ¿Le dio igual crear una guerra y matar a todos las personas que eran ignorantes de lo que hacían? ¿Le dio igual a su Sinsajo ser manipulada tan fácilmente? –Me quedo callada algo que aumenta su sonrisa –Ningún mando es como aparenta ser, tan bueno y puro, siempre habrá algo, o algún acto que manche a esa apariencia.

-¿No está en ningún mando?

-Jamás estuve en un mando, solo me en cargaba de proteger a mi familia.

-¿Tiene una familia?

-Solo mi nieta sus padres murieron en "accidente" de auto, mi esposa murió al dar luz a mi hijo

-¿Cuántos años tiene su nieta?

-Tenía 8 años

-¿Tenia?.. ¿Ella esta…?

-Muerta fue bombardeada por ustedes

-Yo no fui quien lo decidió, yo no fui que lanzo la bomba, yo no fui quien la mato

-Lose, pero eso no cambia que haya participado –suspira y nos mira –seré directo para que acabe esto, Yo no acepto este nuevo cambio ni lo veo como otra oportunidad, ni la antigua vida donde Snow era como nuestro líder tampoco lo acepto, pero mi nieta, esos niños, o las demás gente inocente, no tienen la culpa de lo que se haya decidido cuando yo era niño, no tenían la culpa de ser acostumbrados de esa manera, que lo vea como lo correcto como una venda en los ojos impidiendo que vean la realidad, no tenían la culpa de solo conocer lo ellos querían que conocieran.

Al igual que sus Distritos, no tenían la culpa de lo que había hecho sus antiguos antepasado, tampoco tenía la culpa de tener una líder que no tenía el mismo propósito y solo deseaba poder, nadie tiene la culpa aquí, solo al dejarnos manipular. Y Ahora usted dígame ¿En qué mando esta?

Respiro antes de contestar –En el mando que haga una diferencia

Esteban me mira decepcionado –Lárguense –nos dice poco después estamos en camino a la siguiente casa

Pollux hace una seña de manos – _No creo que esta se buena idea_

-Ni yo Pollux pero trabajo es trabajo –digo con pesadez

La siguiente casa era un departamento, subimos hasta el cuarto piso hasta llegar a la puerta 105 tocamos el timbre y ruego de que nos sea tan tenso la entrevista. Nos abren la puerta una mujer de 20 años de cabello azul con aretes en a labio y nariz maquillaje excesivo, y ropa extravagante.

-Deben ser los de la entrevista llegaron temprano –dice con el acento capitoliano que últimamente ya nadie usa sonriéndonos –Pasen sean Bienvenidos

-Gracias –cierro la puerta detrás mío –Mi nombre es Cressida y él es mi compañero Pollux

-Un placer Venga vamos a la sala para comenzar –vuelvo hacer el mismo procedimiento como el viejo Esteban algo ya más calmada, Lo más obvio seria que ella me digiera que, está feliz con el nuevo cambio solo para salir en televisión

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Tink Hell

-¿Qué le parece el nuevo cambio?

-Es algo… que no puedo acostumbrarme, bueno estas acostumbrada en hacer o conocer varias cosas… que tener que acostumbrarte a otras es... difícil

-¿Estaba cómoda como era antes?

-Para ser sincera si, por lo menos no sabía de lo que realmente pasaba al mí alrededor mi única preocupación era que ponerme, o que reunión ir o que no, cosas que ahora los veo absurdas y tontas.

-¿Estaba de acuerdo con los juegos del hambre? ¿Estaba de acurdo en que niños se mataran y quedara un vencedor?

Me mira con tristeza -¿Acaso tenia opción? Solo era una adolescente cuando ocurrió la guerra

-Nuestro Sinsajo también era una adolescente

-Pero no tuvo una vida cómoda, no tuvo lujos, solo luchaba en salir en adelante, algo que yo no requería, yo estaba en un sueño que al despertar a la verdadera realidad… había perdido todo querido

-¿Perdió a alguien en la guerra?

-Todos perdemos alguien, es lo que aprendí de esto y de los juegos, para crear algo nuevo, algo de igual valor debe perderse, se gana y pierde. Yo solo perdí mi antigua vida

\- ¿Cómo lo sobrelleva? ¿Entiende lo que pasa ahora?

-Lo sobrellevo porque no cambiara nada, esto es el presente ahora y tengo que... adaptarme, aunque me hubiera gustado que los demás Distritos comprendieran que algunos no sabíamos lo que realmente pasaba, solo conocíamos lo que sabemos, algunos no sabías el daño que les hacíamos, para algunos era espectáculo, solo un juego.

-Pues para ellos no

-Tú eres Capitolina, ¿No perdiste a alguien en la guerra?

El recuerdo de Mesalla y de Castor llegan a mi mente, también después de abandonar el Capitolio cuando descubrí la verdad y ayudar a Plutarch, abandone mi familia a su suerte, ellos fueron asesinado por Snow a saber mi traición, solo para ayudar a los Distritos mataron a mi familia, solo por unirme a Coin

-Por tu silencio será un si –dice –entonces entenderás que no todos estábamos de acuerdo con Snow, pero nos callábamos para no cambiar nuestra comodidad

-No, No lo entiendo –digo bruscamente –eso es cobardía, eso es dejar el sufrimiento a otra persona que no tenía la culpa.

-Tampoco nosotros teníamos la culpa de que se hicieran los juegos, no lo tenía nadie. Solo los quien lo decidieron. Pero si uno actúa mal, todos lo pagamos. Hasta el Sinsajo tuvo que pagar por este cambio.

-¿No aceptas el cambio?

-Ahora es mi presente –me sonríe, noto que es falsa –Solo espero que nadie actué mal de nuevo

-Gracias por la entrevista –digo, Pollux se despide le ella con un movimiento de manos

-¿Eres un Avox verdad? –Dice Tink –Oh eras, mi novio fue una Avox también, teníamos que vernos en secreto porque mi madre no lo aceptaba, planeábamos casarnos sabes, pero no se pudo al final, se lo llevaron al comienzo de la guerra no supe nada del desde entonces, solo espero que este muerto y no haya sufrido

Pollux y yo estamos en el auto mirando la última casa, por alguna razón me siento abatida por las antiguas entrevista, varios recuerdos surgen en mi mente algo que creí olvidados o cerrados con llave en los más recóndito de mi mente, miro a Pollux que no deja de limpiar la lente de su cámara, tomo su mano deteniendo su acción.

-Sé que te siente igual o talvez peor que yo –digo –Esto nos ha hecho dudar si estuvo bien que fuéramos con Plutarch y unirnos a los rebeldes, hasta me hace dudar si el capitolio… que yo creí que era, no era realmente de lo que fue, que realmente había …solo ignorantes.

Pollux vuelve a mover sus manos – _Creo que estuvo bien lo que hicimos, creo que no es completamente bueno nuestro nuevo cambio, solo hacemos lo que creemos que es correcto._

Asiento sin saber que decir salimos del coche y tocamos la puerta.

Nos abre una pequeña niña, que tiene la mitad de la cara quemada su cabello rubio solo estaba a la mitad, no tiene un brazo, nos miraba con curiosidad

-Hola pequeña hay algún adulto en casa –la niña asiente y se va corriendo al interior –Dios mío que esto acabe pronto –le murmuro a Pollux que el solo asiente

Llega un joven de 21 años a la puerta, de cabello castaño teñido con rayos dorados, con un tatuaje de águila en el lado derecho de su cuello.

-¿Que les ofrece?

-Buena tardes soy Cressida y él es mi compañero Pollux y venimos...

-¿Son de la entrevista? –asiento, el suspira –Pasen ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Un café por favor si no es molestia

-De acuerdo Melody muéstrales la sala por favor –la niña toma a Pollux de la mano y nos conduce hasta la sala, me siento agotada cuando me siento en el suave sillón.

-¿Eran parte del Sinsajo? –Nos pregunta la niña -¿Ustedes la conocen?

-Éramos parte de su escuadrón, nosotros grabamos su propos

-¿ella es…?

-Melody deja de incomodar a nuestros invitados –llega el chico con la tazas de café la niña baja la mirada apenada -¿Por qué no vas arriba a jugar?

Melody asiente corriendo hacia las escaleras desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

-Bueno comencemos tengo un compromiso en una hora y quisiera acabar de una vez

Asiento tomando un trago de café me aclaro la garganta. Pollux comienza a grabar

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Key wriate

-¿Qué le parece el nuevo cambio?

-… Solo una nueva vida

-¿Cree que es una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo?

-Talvez, talvez para algunos lo es, o para otros no. En mi caso lo es porque tengo otras responsabilidades, otras preocupaciones, no era como antes de la guerra

-¿Cómo era antes de la guerra?

-Sencilla, no tenía a nadie por la cual preocuparme, solo era yo, y nadie más, no me importaba lo que pasaba.

-¿No le interesaba que era lo realmente les pasaba los Distritos?

-Como dije nada me interesaba, hasta llegue a creer que los Juegos del hambre era pura farsa que realmente no mataba a esos niños, ni nada de lo que era los juegos. Solo el propo del vencedor del Distrito 4 pudo hacerme caer en cuenta

-¿Habla de Finnick Odiar?

-Sí, creo que ese era su nombre, después de que ese propo se emitiera los agentes de la paz comenzaron a sacar persona de sus casa, vi como una mujer abandonaba a su hija en la calle a pesar de los gritos y llantos de la niña, esa fue la primera vez que me preocupe por alguien más que a mí mismo, yo la lleve conmigo y protegí como pude. Pero falle

-¿Por qué Fallo?

-En el refugio que nos encontramos, salieron avisos que en la mansión del presidente estaríamos seguros, fuimos hacia allí, pero comenzó la masacre, comenzaron a disparar gente porque el Sinsajo se encontraba allí, trate de llevar a Medoly donde estaba los demás niños con tal de salvarla… entonces llegaron los paracaídas… Melody no murió pero su rostro angélica y cabello fue arruinado, perdió su brazo izquierdo, hay a veces que le cuesta respirar y tiene que tomar medicamento para que sus pulmones funcionen bien.

-¿Preferiría tener su antigua vida?

-Solo si en un futuro conocería a Melody

-Pudo ir con los rebeldes, lo hubieran ayudado

-Por supuesto que no, en esa guerra era los Distritos contra el Capitolio dudo mucho que me hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos, primero me culparían de espía, y no tenía una persona importante que me ayudara.

-¿Cree que no tenía la culpa el Capitolio por lo que les pasaba los Distrito? ¿Que ellos se lo buscaron?

-Solamente la tiene los que decidieron que ocurriera esto, nadie busco, ni siquiera los Distritos, que tuviéramos un gobierno…corrupto puede decirse, solo se dio y ya

-¿Melody que piensa ella de esto?

-Ella un es ángel ella es la única, de esta casa que piensa que estamos bien, que los malos ya tuvieron su merecido, que tenemos otra oportunidad de comenzar, de dejar lo malo atrás … pero a veces la escucho llorar en su cuarto en las noche por pesadillas de la guerra. Creo que recuerda el dolor del fuego del bombardeo.

-¿Tiene algún odio hacia los rebeldes?

-No, por lo que me enseño Melody es que tener odio hacia personas que creen que es la manera correcta, que solo actuaban por su bien y el de los demás, a pesar de todo lo malo, solo es perder el tiempo, y no valorar por lo que tienes ahora. Yo tengo a Melody ahora y solo me preocupare en disfrutar cada momento con ella.

-Creo que sería todo, gracias por la entrevista

-No hay de que

Pollux y yo nos despedimos, vamos a la entrada, volteo hacia la escalera donde Melody nos miraba con sus ojos llorosos, nos sonríe, y yo contengo las ganas de llorar sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Pollux –lo llamo tomando su atención -¿Qué te parece si cenamos en mi casa? no me apetece estar con más gente –El asiente viéndose igual de cansado que yo.

Plutarch toma la cinta de las entrevista sonriendo alegando que será la mejor trasmisión, le interrumpo sintiéndome mal por lo que voy a decir.

-Creo que no deberías trasmitirlo

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas que no deberíamos saber –digo ante su mirada confusa –Cosas que callar

-¿Es tan grave?

-Tanto que dudo, si realmente conozco mi país.

Plutarch no dice nada, y como lo conozco sé que lo va trasmitir mientras más drama sea las cosas mejor será para él, salgo de su oficina y voy directo a mi casa y tratar de olvidar esas entrevista.

 **Talvez me quedo algo dramático, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió n.n espero que te haya gustado amiga secreta (Ahora ya no tan secreta)**

 **Te deseo una FELIZ NAVIDA Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

 **Sayo**


End file.
